


Getting Ready (Something Borrowed)

by erzatscarlet



Series: The Proposal [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia has a good ending here, Established Rayllum, F/M, continues 4 months after part 1, finished this months ago but was lazy to edit, rayllum wedding, ten years in the future, they are all my babies and Im not hurting any of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Four months have gone by after Callum proposed.Final touches before THE wedding in Katolis.Claudia and Ezran have surprises for the bride and groom.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Proposal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Getting Ready (Something Borrowed)

** Getting Ready (Something Borrowed) **

It looked like a festival, she noticed.

An even bigger festival than what she saw and experienced in Silvertown. Rayla had to admit, it felt a tad overwhelming.

"It was to be expected, right Bait?" She tells the glow toad perched on her shoulder. "Not everyday a human prince marries an ex-assassin moon shadow elf," she gets a soft croak in response.

Rayla walks away from the window and continues down the hall. She was on a mission to find Claudia. Ok, no, that was her being overdramatic. She was just told that the older woman was looking for her and to please go to her study when she had the time. Rayla had it now and that was a miracle in itself. Taking into account all the weeding mayhem she's been going through and the ambassador duties that hadn’t magically gone away after the engagement, yes, this free time was a miracle.

Rayla arrives to Claudia's study. She sighs. It was still difficult to think of it as her friend's study as it was known for a long time as Lord Viren's. She didn't have fond memories of that room, no one did. Heck, Runaan still avoided the whole hallway like the plague. Some wounds, she knows, just run too deep to be healed.

She knocks, still wondering why Claudia requested that room (and then insisted with a passion) when Ezran reinstated her as the new librarian, no magic. In fact, her main purpose was to identify and lock away every single dark magic tome. Given the size of the library, that was quite the job. 

The "Dark Archmage" title was erased from the court since Viren's disappearance at the end of the war and Claudia had vowed to never practice the magic again.

The door opens, revealing a more mature looking Claudia. She now wore less flashy gowns that looked more comfortable, on Rayla's opinion, and with a wider color palette (gone were the main blacks and purples). Her hair was also shorter, shoulder length, with the ever present premature white coloring.

"Ray-Ray! You are home!" Claudia crushes her with a hug.

More mature looking maybe, but still the same Claudia on the inside.

"When did you arrive? I thought you guys were still on diplomatic mission on Evenere," says Claudia letting her go.

"Got here late last night and went directly to bed while Ezran kidnapped Callum. Knocked into his room this morning and snoring answered me," Claudia laughs. "Say, Claudia, can I come in?" Claudia stops laughing and blushes.

"Oh my! I’m sorry! Yes, come in," she glances a the toad. "You too Bait," Rayla could swear Bait was judging the mage. "So, you and Callum still in separate rooms?" she asks with a mischievous twinkle in her eye while closing the door.

"Yes, cause suddenly it became improper," complains Rayla, looking around the room. It was brighter than she remembers. "For ten years no one bats an eye, no one cares, and now is 'badly seen' and a 'terrible representation of the monarchy' and 'what will the people say'."

"Well, given that most people thought of you as already married - you are welcome, by the way - or at least 'entangled' to a certain level, they didn’t thought more about it. Now, though, its different"

"Its stupid, that’s what it is. Ten years, Claudia, you can assume that things already happened and you'd be right. Its not like four months apart will erase that fact," Rayla keeps complaining. "Can't they just make peace with it and let it go?"

"That bunch of old people around our King? Hell no. You can bet all the riches in Xadia they will never. In fact, they have never even approved of this arrangement. Only by Ezran's authority, and maybe some blackmailing on my part, they left you alone. But now they have tradition and what not on their part. They will only leave you guys alone when you get married."

"Even Lord Balete?"

"Oh no, he will be a thorn on your side until he dies," says Claudia. "Remember that in his eyes you stole the Prince from his older niece and a good access to political power."

"Like Ezran and Callum would have allowed it. That prissy little airhead was never an option, adding that she has nothing in common with Callum," Rayla rolls her eyes.

"That doesn’t stop her, though," Claudia chuckles and takes Bait in her arms for some belly rubs. "She thinks that until Callum says 'I do' he is fair game. 'He can still change his mind' she says. I believe our dear Crown Prince can now navigate the castle secret passages even better than our King."

"Crown Prince," repeats Rayla. "Callum hates that title just as much as I hate being called Lady."

"That won't go for long for you," says Claudia. "After you marry you'll be Princess or Highness," Claudia laughs

"I know," answers Rayla in a calm tone. Not the reaction Claudia expected.

"And you are fine with it?" The smile Rayla sends her way can only be described as blinding.

"I’m not fine with it, but it means I'll spend the rest of my life with Callum so I can deal with it," Claudia sighs dreamily.

"You are so perfect for each other," Rayla blushes, smile still in place. "I wonder if I...doesn’t matter now, dad ruined it for me," Claudia's eyes darken.

Dangerous territory. Rayla diverts.

"So, I was told you were looking for me? No one knew why, care to enlighten me?"

"What? Oh! Yes!" Claudia snaps out of her dark place. "I have something for you," Claudia puts Bait down (he croaks, maybe demanding more belly rubs) and goes to that hidden spot behind the bookshelf. "I hope you love this. It was Soren's idea, but don’t tell him I told you. Tough guy, you know," Rayla can see her looking for something. "We found these among our mom's old things when we were clearing dad's quarters."

Claudia turns with a medium size box in her hands.

"What's this?" Rayla takes the box Claudia is offering.

"It's for your trousseau," explains Claudia, Rayla looks funny at her. "Human tradition. Open it and I'll explain."

Rayla does and her eyes go wide looking at the contents. The box, jewelry box to be exact, was full of exquisite pieces, but what really surprised her was that they were definitely not of human making.

"This is Xadian work. An elf, or several, made these," she says, in awe, picking up one piece. "Very high quality. A Master's work no doubt, even better than Ethari," Rayla concentrates her senses on the jewel. "A hella better than Ethari. There's powerful magic in here. How did you get these?"

"As I was saying, it's for your trousseau," Claudia laughs at Rayla's unamused expression. "It's one of our traditions. The bride has this assortment of things that are supposed to bring good luck and fortune. Something new, something old, something blue, and something borrowed. I wanted this to be your something borrowed." Claudia takes the jewelry box from the ex assassin's hands. "As I said, this was my mother's. Me and Soren thought she had taken everything back to Del Bar, but we found a crate full of her things in dad's old room. This jewelry box was among them," she pauses and takes a deep breath. "I wrote to her. Asked if she wanted it back. She replied saying that these were family heirlooms from generations back way before the divide passed down from mother to daughter. Dad was supposed to give them to me on her stead when I turned 18. They are mine now," she opens the box. "And I want you to have them for your wedding," Claudia finishes with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
The only thing Rayla think is appropriate at that moment is to hug her friend. What can she say? After 10 years with Callum, some of his habits were bound to stick.  
  
"I’d say its something borrowed, blue, and old," she jokes, taking a sapphire (she was sure it was at least some kind of sapphire) from the box. "Claudia, I am grateful. Really. I have no words for this. Only thank you. It will be an honor."  
  
///  
  
"Two days, brother. How are you holding up?" asks Ezran before eating a jelly tart in one bite.  
  
"I really hope you don't eat like that in public," says Callum, moving away from the window. It really was starting to look like a festival out there. "and I’m fine. After four months of dealing with your council and hiding from Chloe, I’m ready to marry Rayla. In fact, if I could I would just ask her to elope and make your original rumor true."  
"Claudia's rumor, I just went with it," another jelly tart goes down. "And if you had, in fact, done it, it would have been one heck of a story for history and future generations."  
  
"So the first marriage combining two cultures and adding elven blood into a human royal line is not for the books?" Callum raises and eyebrow at his brother.  
  
"Touché," Ezran eats another tart. "Let's say both versions are good stories and examples for the people, but you have to admit that the high council's reaction would have been more extra if you'd really eloped."  
  
"They would have made us marry also by Katolan law hence this," Callum makes a circular motion with his arms. "would have still happened."  
  
"Can't argue there," says Ezran standing up, last jelly tart between his fingers. "At least, after all of this ends, they wont pester you guys for an heir. Most likely, they will dread the day you announce Rayla is expecting."  
  
"Talking about the council, that brings me to the thing I wanted to discuss with you, Ez. I was reviewing Katolan law in search of something that could make Balete's niece to leave me alone when I found something interesting."  
  
"I'm going to stop you right there, Callum," Ezran interrupts. "I need to show you something first."  
  
"You do? Can it wait?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Should I worry, my King?" Ezran shoves his brother a little with an exasperated sigh. They both chuckle at their antics.  
  
"No worries, I actually hope you'll like it. Follow me," he stuffs his face with the jelly tart on his hand and starts walking.  
  
Callum follows him out the throne room, through hallways, into the barracks, and finally into the castle armory.  
  
"Ok, why are we here? This is more Rayla's expertise than mine. Or Soren's. Or aunt Amaya's, or anyone but me, really," says Callum looking at all the assorted weapons.  
  
"Don't worry, we are not here so you can prove your weapons mastery or lack thereof. I wanted to show you something special," Ezran leads him to the back of the room to a locked door.  
  
He unlocks it with a hidden lever masked as a torch and holds it open for his brother.  
  
"Sure, nothing to worry about, just a secret war room. No bad foreshadowing or anything," Ezran rolls his eyes.  
  
"Just go in, will you?"  
  
He does.  
  
It's a small room with wardrobes against the walls, chests, casings, and a full body mirror in the middle of the floor. The light coming from a couple windows high up near the ceiling.  
  
Ezran follows him in letting the door close behind him with a soft click and a distant mechanical noise. He beelines to a wardrobe on the back left and opens the double doors waving Callum over.  
  
They stand now, side by side, in front of an armor set.  
  
A royal armor set.  
  
King Harrow's armor set.  
  
"It's dad's," says Callum, softly. "He was wearing it the last time I... right before..." he takes a deep breath. "Wow, deep down memory lane, huh?"  
  
Ezran doesn't answer. He walks forward, takes the sword from the suit, and presents it to Callum.  
  
"Ez?" the young King smiles.  
  
"I would like for you to wear dad's sword on your belt at your wedding. You will need one anyways. It's included in a princely wedding robes so, talking with aunt Amaya, I thought of this."  
  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't you like, I don't know, to save it for your own wedding?" Ez rolls his eyes.  
  
"It's not a one use artifact that will disappear after the ceremony, Callum. I can also wear it on mine when the time comes."  
  
"Point."  
  
"Besides, you are legally my heir, Crown Prince, it's within your right and its my word. Also, he was your dad as much as he was mine. He always..."  
  
Ez's voice breaks. Callum moves forward to hug him.  
  
"I know. I get it, Ez. It will be an honor to carry dad's sword," they break apart. "He will be with us."  
  
Callum takes the sword and attaches it to his belt. He notices a tiny detail and smirks.  
  
"This will also BE a political play against your council, wont it?" Ez smiles, happy Callum had caught on it.  
  
"Ulterior motives and such. But I do want you to have it for all I already said. He would have loved for you to have it. Honest."'  
  
They start making their way back.  
  
"Going back to what I wanted to discuss," Callum begins. "There was this thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Do I really want to hear this, Callum?"  
  
"I will say it you want it or not."  
  
"Ok, fine," they say hi to a few guards and then Callum waits for the coast to be clear to say his piece.  
  
"You need to fire the council."  
  
Ezran chokes on air.  
  
Callum gives him a few pats on his back and a minute to recover.  
  
"Fi-" deep breath. "FIRE the high council?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Callum, are you mad? I can't be without a council! Yes, they are old fashion and can be a huge pain in the ass and we don’t see eye to eye at times, but they are also of great help managing the provinces. I can't be everywhere and in charge of everything, that's why the High Council is there. To help govern and give advice."  
  
"I never said for you to be without."  
  
"You just told me to fire them."  
  
"To replace them with a council of your peers," states Callum like it was the most obvious course of action.  
  
"Wait," Ezran pinches the bridge of his nose. "You are talking about a council renewal. A TOTAL council renewal. Even Opeli?"  
  
"Even her," says Callum. "If you want you can reinstate her, I highly recommend you to reinstate her, but you need to be seen strong, no special treatments."  
  
"Are you telling me I’m not strong?" Ezran scowls.  
  
"No! For Zubeia, I’m saying everything wrong," he sits down on a bench in the hallway and motions for Ezran to do the same. "Let me start over."  
  
"By all means, cause I’m not liking you so much right now."  
  
"There's a law. It says the High Council should be composed of a group of the King's peers, usually hand picked by the King himself," explains Callum. "The High Council right now is none of those. The were dad's peers and some were even chosen when granddad was King. Now, they tower over you, believing their time of service makes them invaluable. They are not. During all this wedding ordeal I've seen their inadequacy to continue with their positions in court during this post-war era. Their old world views, their bigotry. Trying to influence your every decision to their likings and benefit. I could go on."  
  
"Please do," answers Ezran, starting to get angry. "Maybe you'll tell me something I don't already know."  
  
Callum sighs. "My point, Ezran, is that you can replace them with someone you can actually work with. But not abruptly. Council of your peers. People who share modern world views. Open to change, acceptance, and not trying to restart a war for personal profit. People who will see your flaws and help you grow because of them instead of taking advantage. People who will question decisions and not impose on you or follow blindly and passively. People willing to go beyond their duty, like you."  
  
Ezran's expression relaxes, eyes down, anger slowly melting away. His brother had a point, but-  
  
"They will hold onto their power. Move influences," he says. "Not all of them. Not Opeli, I’m sure, but the ones who do will look for their support within the people and basically gang up against me," he sighs. "I'd rather avoid that."  
  
"Where is the King who, years ago, told me 'if the don't like it, they can suck it'?"  
  
"He grew up," Ezran answers. Callum can only nod solemnly.  
  
"I have an idea," Ezran groans. Callum chuckles at his drama. "Hear me out. You need to find new candidates for the council. You have ALL of Katolis to do it, but 'how?' you may be wondering."  
  
""Wow! It's like you can read my mind," says Ezran with over dramatic gestures.  
  
"On point sarcasm, Rayla would be proud," Callum continues. "You see, there is an old tradition, one that hasn't been done in a lifetime. It's called 'The King's Tour' and it's done every four years. The King goes to every corner of the kingdom to see by himself how his people are doing. To see complains for those who can't make the trip to the capital. To note projects that need to be done, but no one informed him about. Basically, to make sure that the Province Lord or Regent is doing an adequate job on his name instead of making themselves rich and making the King look like a tyrant," Ezran smiles.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea. I'm guessing I would look for candidates during this tour?"  
  
"Exactly!" says Callum. "Me and Rayla have a couple candidates we think you'll like, but at the end its all up to you."  
  
"Ok, this is something to discuss in more depth behind close doors. I want input about it from Rayla, aunt Amaya, Soren, Corvus, Claudia, and Opeli. I don't plan on replacing her or making her step down for even a second, but we can see to that later. I want to see you married first."  
  
///  
  
When he opens the door to his room, he is not surprised to find Rayla sitting by the window in his favorite recliner with a book open in her hands.  
  
Callum smiles tenderly and walks to her after making sure the door is properly locked.  
  
Four months ago they were giving separate rooms to 'avoid scandal', keep appropriate conduct, and all that nonsense about pre-marital Do's and Don’ts.  
  
So, of course, they ignored it. The complaining about it was only pretend.  
  
Rayla senses him getting close and makes room for him on the recliner. He leans in and kisses her temple, putting an arm around her. He waits until she finishes the latest chapter just enjoying being there.  
  
"You talked with Ez?" she asks, closing her book.  
  
"I did. He is willing to discuss about it, but after the wedding."  
  
"Its fair," she nods. "Ez is a good King. He'll do what he feels is right."  
  
"Even if it's not what we suggest?"  
  
"If that ends up being the case," she says. "I'll swallow my pride, respect his decision, support him at the best of my ability, and wait patiently for those old geezers to die," Callum laughs, bringing her closer.  
  
"That's really something you'd do. Seems you are really in for the long haul."  
  
"I wouldn’t be marrying you if I wasn't, my Prince," she teases.  
  
"Is that so, future Princess Rayla?" he teases back.  
  
"Very much so," she leans in and kisses his lips. Callum can feel her smile. "And don't call me Princess."  
  
"Difficult not to," he says. "Specially with these little things on your horns. They look really nice on you. Gift from Runaan and Ethari?" his touch is gentle. He got to know early on how sensible and important elves horns were for her people. Rayla closes her eyes, enjoying the sensation.  
  
"No," she semi lies on him using his chest as pillow. "Claudia gave them to me," she explains.  
  
"That was really sweet of her," he concentrates his senses. "It's Moon magic. Really powerful as it has lasted for so long. That's why you chose these?"  
  
"They felt right, just that."  
  
"They will go beautifully with your dress," he says. "I can't wait to see you in full regalia."  
  
"Walking down the aisle on my father's arm?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure all I'll be able to see is you."  
  
"So cheesy," she bops his nose and gets up. "Come on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow I have way to many last minute wedding meetings and I need a good rest to not kill anyone."  
  
"Or to be rested enough to kill everyone?" she smirks.  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
Callum laughs and follows her to bed.  
  
Two days, less than that now really, to become husband and wife. Time couldn't go fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I started editing this in June... JUNE! Well, better late than never, right?  
> Parts 3 and 4 are on editing process. Lets hope they don't take half a year as well xD


End file.
